Pasti Akan Kembali
by misorai
Summary: Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti akan kembali. Lalu aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam balap parkour berikutnya. Percayalah padaku, Gema.


Nusantaranger © **Tim NusantaRanger** (bener ga sih disclaimnya? asa aneh ga sih?)

a/n: maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya \o/ Alternative Reality (jika bisa dibilang begitu.)

**Pasti Akan Kembali  
><strong>by misorai

* * *

><p>Naya tidak merasa kesulitan untuk bergaul.<p>

Dengan sifatnya yang ceria, tomboy, dan ramah, Naya sama sekali tidak merasa kesulitan untuk berteman dengan siapa pun. Baik itu lelaki, perempuan, anak kecil, ataupun orang dewasa. Ia tersenyum pada siapa saja dan bercanda dengan siapa saja. Setiap Naya tersenyum, tidak ada yang bisa menahan senyumnya. Senyum Naya menular. Naya senang dengan kenyataan itu karena pada awalnya, ia tidak memiliki teman di tempat merantaunya. Ia senang karena bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan teman.

Hanya satu orang yang tidak tertular keceriaan Naya.

"Kak Naya, itu ada orang baru," kata seorang anak kecil pada Naya seraya menunjuk sosok pria yang sedang duduk di sebuah balok kayu dan memakai jaket bertudung.

Naya mengangkat alis. "Oh ya?" Sudah lama klub _parkour_ mereka tidak mendapat anggota baru. Naya menatap pria bertudung itu lekat-lekat. Pria itu tampak sudah bapak-bapak—oke, mungkin tidak terlalu "bapak-bapak", hanya saja cukup dewasa, mungkin dua puluh tahun. Naya tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena tudung jaketnya, lagipula ia sedang menunduk, seolah tidak mau berkenalan dengan yang lain.

Naya langsung berpikir pria itu bersifat dingin, sok keren, dan suka meremehkan.

Naya berusaha menepis pemikiran kekanakan itu. _Don't judge a book by its cover_, 'kan? Naya segera mendekati pria itu dan berbasa-basi, "Hai. Ikut klub _parkour_ juga?"

Naya terkejut ketika pria itu menengadah. Dilihat dari garis mukanya, lelaki ini bisa dibilang seumuran dengan Naya. Paling tua hanya berbeda dua tahun dengannya.

(Dengan kata lain: Bukan bapak-bapak.)

Naya dengan cepat mengatasi keterkejutannya. Sebelum lelaki itu menjawab, Naya sudah melanjutkan perkataannya. "Namaku Kanaya Meuthia, panggil saja Naya. Kayaknya aku satu-satunya perempuan di klub ini. Hanya saja, jangan remehkan aku walaupun aku perempuan! Aku selalu memenangkan balap _parkour_," ucapnya sedikit berbangga diri.

Lelaki itu berdiri, tersenyum sinis. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menang berikutnya."

Tambahan untuk sifatnya: percaya diri, angkuh. Biasanya, jika Naya sudah menyebutkan namanya, orang lain akan memperkenalkan diri juga. Sedangkan dia, bukannya memperkenalkan diri, tetapi malah menantang Naya.

"Haha! Aku tidak akan kalah!" ujar Naya percaya diri, merasa tertantang. Dia menjulurkan tangannya, hendak berjabat tangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama kamu?"

Tanpa Naya duga, lelaki itu menyambut jabatan tangannya. "Gema."

Naya tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal, Gema! Semoga kita bisa berteman baik!"

Gema tidak menjawab, tidak juga balas tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang ragu untuk berbagi kisah dengan Naya. Naya selalu mendengarkan semua "curhatan" dari teman-teman di klub <em>parkour<em>-nya. Baik itu permasalahan sekolah, permasalahan keluarga, permasalahan teman, dan berbagai macam hal lain. Naya tidak ragu untuk mendengarkannya dan membantu mencarikan solusinya.

Semua orang suka bercerita pada Naya. Bahkan salah seorang paling pendiam di klubnya pun terkadang bercerita pada Naya.

Kecuali Gema.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Gema mengikuti kegiatan klub _parkour_ Naya. Kemampuannya bukan main-main. Sejak Gema datang, Naya tidak pernah lagi menang dalam balap _parkour_. Persepsi awal Naya mengenai Gema salah. Gema memang sedikit pendiam, tetapi ia tidak dingin dan suka meremehkan. Ia menyambut orang yang mengajaknya berteman dengan tangan terbuka. Ia juga sering membantu anak-anak kecil di klub mereka.

Walaupun, dia tidak pernah berbicara secara terbuka.

Naya senang mendengar orang menceritakan permasalahan mereka padanya, tetapi ia tidak pernah memaksa dan penasaran atas permasalahan orang lain. Tidak pernah, hingga ia bertemu Gema.

Naya tidak tahu kehidupan Gema, di mana ia tinggal, bagaimana keadaan keluarganya, semuanya. Entah kenapa, satu-satunya orang yang ingin ketahui lebih lanjut mengenai hidupnya hanyalah Gema. Naya ingin membantu Gema, menceriakan Gema, serta membuatnya rileks di klub ini.

Jujur saja, Naya bisa merasakan kegelisahan Gema sejak ia pertama masuk. Gema selalu tidak tenang setiap mereka kumpul, seolah akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

Entah sejak kapan, Naya menjadi selalu memperhatikan Gema.

"Lho, kamu enggak pulang bareng, Nay?" ujar seorang anak bertopi sesudah mereka balap (yang lagi-lagi dimenangkan Gema) yang sedang bersama beberapa teman mereka.

"Oh!" Naya melirik Gema. Ini sepertinya kesempatan yang tepat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Gema. Naya tidak akan melewatkan ini. "Ngg, tinggal aja deh! Aku mau lihat _sunset_ dulu!"

Setelah mereka saling mengucap "dadah", Naya meregangkan tubuh dan langsung duduk di sebelah Gema.

"Kayaknya semua anak-anak _parkour_ mengidolakan kamu, Nay …."

Olala! Gema mengajak Naya mengobrol duluan. Ini adalah hal langka. "Ha?" kata Naya tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Oh ya? Bukannya cuma Faris aja yang nge-_fans_ sama aku?"

Obrolan ringan mereka berlanjut untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Gema melakukan sesuatu yang sejak awal membuat Naya penasaran.

Gema menceritakan kisah dirinya.

"Aku tumbuh besar di panti asuhan," cerita Gema. "Aku bahkan enggak tahu siapa kedua orang tuaku, tapi itu membuatku lebih nyaman daripada mengetahui alasan kenapa aku dibuang mereka. Setidaknya sampai hatiku cukup dewasa untuk bisa menerimanya."

Naya terkejut karena Gema langsung menceritakan semuanya. Kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya. Mau tak mau Naya merasakan ada sedikit kesenangan, artinya Gema percaya padanya.

Gema melanjutkan, "Ketika usiaku dua belas tahun, aku terpaksa harus keluar dari panti karena sudah kelebihan muatan, dan sejak saat itu, aku mulai hidup di jalanan … sampai saat ini."

Naya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Masa kecil yang suram. Tinggal di panti asuhan sejak lahir, dikeluarkan tanpa ada kesalahan, harus mencari uang makan sendiri. Mendadak Naya merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Gema tanpa mengetahui kehidupan sebenarnya.

Naya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tetapi berujung pada cerita kesengsaraan Gema lagi.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya gelang ini macam jimat, lho!" kata Naya mengangkat tangannya untuk memperlihatkan gelangnya. "Dan memang sejak aku memakainya, rasanya macam … 'terlindungi'."

"Wow," respon Gema singkat.

"Er." Naya merasa ragu untuk menceritakannya. Namun, barusan Gema sudah berbicara mengenai dirinya, mengapa Naya tidak? "Ada hal lain dari gelang ini, Gema. Semenjak gelang ini aku pakai, aku selalu bermimpi serupa."

Naya belum pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun, bahwa ia bermimpi dipanggil Puti Pagaruyung oleh makhluk besar yang mengejarnya. Selama ini ia gelisah ketika memimpikan hal itu, namun ia memutuskan Gemalah orang yang bisa ia percaya.

Naya berpikir dengan menceritakannya ia bisa merasa sedikit lebih lega.

" … Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama."

Naya tersentak kaget.

"Lebih tepatnya … aku adalah makhluk itu sendiri. Tubuhku menjadi berat seperti besi, dan ketika bangun, di kepalaku seperti tersisa perasaan yang jahat."

Keduanya terdiam. Naya tidak menyangka ada orang yang bernasib sama dengannya. Mungkinkah hal itu yang membuat Gema tidak tenang setiap hari? Ingin sekali Naya membantu walaupun hanya dengan kata-kata. Hanya saja, Naya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aneh. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah terbuka buat ngobrol kayak gini …," ucap Gema setelah terdiam sesaat.

Tentu saja Naya tahu. Naya selalu memperhatikan Gema.

"_Thanks_ udah mau ngobrol bareng, Nay."

Naya tidak bisa tidak merasa senang. Gema percaya padanya! Gema percaya padanya! Ditambah lagi, setelahnya Gema mengajaknya untuk melihat _sunset_ bersama di tempat favorit Gema.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Naya lebih bahagia.

* * *

><p>Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat.<p>

_Terlalu_ cepat.

Apa itu Rajan? Ke mana perginya Gema? Mengapa Gema berubah menjadi monster mengerikan?

Naya tidak habis pikir. Baru saja, baruuu … saja dua hari yang lalu Naya bersama Gema berada di sini, saling bertukar cerita, saat Naya baru mendapatkan kepercayaan Gema.

Setelah beberapa jam Naya tersadar di rumah sakit, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia ingin pergi ke tempat mereka biasa janji untuk _parkour_. Ketika Naya sampai, Naya tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana. Tidak ada seorang pun. Bahkan Faris yang biasanya datang awal pun tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Tidak bisa dipercaya, Gema yang beberapa hari yang lalu bertukar cerita dengannya adalah Gema yang sama dengan yang melawannya kemarin. Wanita berular itu terus menyebutnya sebagai Rajan. Mungkin Gema sekarang memang bukan Gema yang dulu, tetapi Naya yakin masih ada Gema yang asli di dalam Rajan itu.

Naya berjalan menuju tempat di mana ia dan Gema melihat _sunset_ bersama. Melihat tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat mata Naya terasa pedih. Ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Namun, setelah sekali ia mengedipkan matanya, setetes air turun. Bersamaan dengan tetesan air lainnya. Bersamaan dengan teriakan putus asa Naya yang menggema di tengah keheningan ini. Bersamaan dengan jeritan hati Naya yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

* * *

><p><em>Gema, kau masih ingat denganku, 'kan?<em>

_Aku bisa melihat matamu sekilas mengeluarkan air mata ketika melemparku kemarin._

_Tidak apa-apa, Gema._

_Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti akan kembali._

_Lalu aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam balap _parkour _berikutnya._

_Sekalipun, misalnya, teman-teman satu klub lain tidak mau lagi menerima kehadiranmu …_

… _aku akan selalu menerima kehadiranmu._

_Percayalah padaku, Gema._

* * *

><p>an lanjutan: _mind to give me concrit_? mwehehe.

betewe, aku udah mikir jalan cerita ini dari lama kok, sebelum aku baca ficnya ambu, jadi ga ada niatan ngejiplak sama sekali.

(_Pwis_, saya ngeship Gema-Naya ;_; /curhat)


End file.
